Tom Berenger
Tom Berenger (1949 - ) Film Deaths *''The Dogs Of War'' (1980) '[''Drew]: Shot repeatedly in the back by a loyalist villager (as he is heading out of the door). His body is later seen when Christopher Walken pulls back the blanket. *Platoon (1986)' [''Sergeant Barnes]: Shot three times in the chest by Charlie Sheen, after Tom is wounded by the Viet Cong and challenges Charlie to finish him off. (Thanks to Gary, Vlabor, ND, Don, Nilescu, Joyce, Graeme, and David) *''Betrayed'' (1988) [Gary Simmons]: Shot to death by Debra Winger just as Tom is about to kill David Clennon with a sniper rifle. (Thanks to ND) *''The Field'' (1990) [The American]: Killed by Richard Harris after he repeatedly has his head smashed against the rocks during a fight. His body is shown again when it's hoisted out of the lake with a crane by the townspeople. *''Shattered'' (1991) [Dan Merrick/Jack Stanton]: Playing a dual role as 'Dan' and the surgically altered 'Jack'; Dan is shot to death by Greta Scacchi as Scott Getlin looks on in shock (with Jack being left an amnesiac and disfigured from a car crash thereby needing plastic surgery), with Dan's perfectly preserved body later discovered when Bob Hoskins comes across him in a chemical storage ship container (then again when he pulls 'Dan' out of a pool of Formaldehyde in the bowels of a shipwreck to show 'Jack'). (Jack survives the movie.) *''Sliver'' (1993) [Jack Landsford]: Shot to death by Sharon Stone as Tom, Sharon and William Baldwin are struggling over the gun. (Thanks to Gary, ND and Joyce) *''Gettysburg'' (1993) [Lt. Gen. James Longstreet]: Dies (off-screen) in 1904. His death is reported by the on-screen text at the end of the film. *''The Gingerbread Man'' (1998) [Pete Randle]: Shot in the back with a flare gun by Embeth Davidtz (causing him to fall off a platform into a raging river) as he is fighting with Kenneth Branagh. (Thanks to Gary) *''A Murder of Crows'' (1998) [Detective Clifford Dubose]: Shot in the head and chest by Mark Pellegrino (during a struggle), as Cuba Gooding Jr. looks on helplessly. (Thanks to Gary, ND and Nilescu) *''Eye See You (D-Tox)'' (2002) [Hank]: Impaled through the neck/throat when Christopher Fulford pushes him onto a broken pipe. His body is shown again afterwards when Sylvester Stallone discovers him. (Thanks to Gary and ND) *''Sinners and Saints'' (2010) [Captain Trahan]: Killed in a fight/shoot-out with Bas Rutten or his cohorts. *''Smokin' Aces 2: Assassin's Ball (Video, 2010)'' [Walter Weed/Hal Leuco]: Shot to death by Clayne Crawford. *''Last Will'' (2011) [Frank Emery]: Murder (he was shot to death if I recall) arranged by Patrick Muldoon and Shawn Huff as a means of framing Tatum O'Neal. TV Deaths *''One Life to Live: April 6, 1976'' (1976) [Tim Siegel]: Dies from injuries he sustained after falling down a flight of stairs. *''Cutaway'' (2000 TV) [Red Line]: Commits suicide by removing his parachute while falling through the sky; his body is later seen when Stephen Baldwin kneels by his side. (Thanks to Gary) *''Johnson County War'' (2002 mini-series) [Cain Hammett]: Jumps through the window of his burning cabin, shoots dead two of the horde of hired guns besieging him, but is then shot multiple times by Silas Weir Mitchell and a line of seven others. (Thanks to Brian) *''Hatfields And McCoys'' (2012 mini-series) [Jim Vance]: Wounded in a chase and shootout in the woods, he is caught and then shot dead by Andrew Howard. (Thanks to Brian) Berenger, Tom Berenger, Tom Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Berenger, Tom Category:American actors and actresses Category:Roman Catholic Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by concussion Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by beating Category:Death scenes by head trauma Category:Death scenes by car crash Category:Razzie Award Nominees Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes in the line of duty Category:Death scenes by injuries Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Emmy Award Winners Category:Golden Globe Winners